Entwined Destinies
by RPG-Adam
Summary: The ff8 crew crash land on a strange planet and meet some unlikely people


Disclaimer:We dont own any of FF8 or Sailor Moon but this is something we decided to do for the hell  
  
of it....please don't sue us ,we're poor English men.  
  
Entwined Destinies  
  
It was a bright day, the waves crashing against the shores and a calm, cool breeze blowing through the air  
  
and the launch preporations for the vulintary mission was getting under way "prepareing final sequence" a   
  
calm voice announced.   
  
"Roger that" Squall replied, to his left Rinoa sat in a nervous state, as well as nervous state of mind "Squall  
  
are you sure I should be going along?,what if she breaks loose and takes control of my actions?,what if" but before   
  
she could finish her sentence Squall interupted "what if the planet blows up?,what if Zell never eats a hotdog again,  
  
what if this and what if that....Rinoa you shouldn't worry or it will take hold of you, or if you like I can stick   
  
you in a straight jacket? and besides Quistis, Irvine, Selphie and Kiros are here ".  
  
A faint smile started to appear on Rinoa's face "yeah your right it is very unlikely...and your right Zell without a   
  
hotdog just woulden't happen" and with that Squall began to laugh. "Countdown 3, 2, 1, blastoff! and with that the   
  
Rugnorak took off from lunargate and started to ascend breaching the atmosphere and entering space.  
  
Squall activated artificial gravity and removed his seat belt before turning his head to look at Rinoa who was looking   
  
back at him with a smile on her face "What?" he asked with a confused expression  
  
"Don't you remember?" Rinoa replied  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"this is were we first had some alone time after you saved my life..Remember?"  
  
Squall hesitated for a moment before replieing "Of course I remember..but we should really think about getting the mission  
  
done first" and with that Rinoa replied "Ok" and left her chair and made her way to the passenger compartment.  
  
Meanwhile Squall layed in the coordinates to location of the sorceress Adel recapted in the ****** which the egineerers of   
  
Estar had created to imprision her forever. when that was done Squall began to lay back in his seat and think about Rinoa's  
  
question 'Of course I remember'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow!" as Rinoa looks around in amazement but squall didn't have the same optamisim'I have to...fly this thing?' Squall thinks  
  
to himself Then panel begins to beep.  
  
Rinoa was the first to notice "Squall, it's trying to talk." Squall began to look at the controls 'Volume?' "This is Esthar   
  
Airstation" the intercom then anounced, 'It's...', "Ragnarok, do you read? Ragnarok, do you read!?" the intercom repeted  
  
'...a radio signal.', "This is Airstation. Do you copy?".  
  
Rinoa began to hug Squall "This ship is the Ragnarok?" Squall replied "Whoa! Is this really the Ragnarok? You're in space, right?"  
  
Squall porsed for a moment before responding "Yeah but, I have no idea where we are"  
  
"Roger that! We can track you from here." The man on the other end of the receiver responed.   
  
Squall began to releave the tension that had built up in side from the current event 'We can go home...?' he began th think to himself.  
  
  
  
An excited voice began to speak "Ragnarok...It's been 17 years!"  
  
At that Squall replied "Can we make it back?"  
  
"Leave it to us!, You should have enough fuel, Enter your location into the atmospheric reentry program and you'll be ok" the vioce spoke   
  
in a rensuring manner.  
  
"Once you enter the atmosphere, we can guide you down, You'll be just fine"  
  
"How do I enter the data?" Squall mentioned in curiosity  
  
"No sweat. We'll take this step by step, Are you in the pilot seat?"  
  
Squall began to look around "There's too many seats here"  
  
"It's the one on the right. Go sit there" the voice spoke firmly.  
  
Squall sits in the chair and replies "Ok, I'm here" and to that the man on the other end of the receiver at Estar responds "See the touch   
  
panel in front of you?"   
  
"Yeah, I see it" Squall annouced.  
  
"The rest is easy. Just enter the following data"  
  
"Go ahead" Squall said with confidence.  
  
"WJHEIE/..."  
  
Squall began to type "Entered"  
  
"Then...2872/HD-IEU"  
  
Squall continued "Entered"  
  
"No errors?" the intercom announced.  
  
"It's fine" Squall responed  
  
"Next, I'm sure you're ok, but there's something I need you to do, Turn off the gravity generator, This should save some fuel"  
  
the intercom spooke  
  
"Use the same touch panel to turn it off"  
  
"Alright",(This must be it.) as Squall pressed a button on the control pannle "Done".   
  
The song 'Eyes on Me' begins to play throughout the ship.  
  
"Congratulations. You're home free, Ragnarok, And...There's one more thing we need to tell you, From all of us at Ground Control,   
  
we wish you godspeed"  
  
"Thanks" the one word to escape Squalls lips  
  
Squall looks at Rinoa and points at the opposite seat beside him. As Rinoa approaches   
  
it, she is lifted up because of the lack of gravity."Hey!?"  
  
Suddenly Squall jumps up and grabs her, then takes her back to the pilot seat.   
  
"Go sit over there. Put your seatbelt on"Squall prenounces in a commanding tone of voice  
  
Rinoa sits in Squall's lap instead.  
  
Squall  
  
"Now go sit down"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Just a little longer"  
  
Squall  
  
"Why are you holding on to me like this?"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"You don't like this, Squall?"  
  
Squall  
  
"Just not used to it"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"How about when you were little?"  
  
"Didn't you feel safe and secure being held by your parents?"  
  
Squall  
  
"I can't remember anything about my parents..."  
  
"But...Ellone was there for me"  
  
"Ellone was there to hold my hand"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Made you feel safe and secure?"  
  
Squall  
  
"Sure"  
  
"But she left. Just disappeared"  
  
"I'm afraid..."  
  
"Afraid of having that feeling of comfort taken away."  
  
Rinoa  
  
"You were afraid of losing us?"  
  
"Is that why you kept your distance?"  
  
Squall  
  
"I was always alone..."  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Squall..."  
  
"You missed out on all the good things in life"  
  
"You've missed out on so much"  
  
Squall  
  
"...Maybe"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"I like it like this"  
  
"I liked having my mom hold me"  
  
"May dad, too, back when we got along"  
  
Squall  
  
"I'm not your mom"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"No, of course not"  
  
"But now...Squall, you're the one who gives me the most comfort"  
  
"Comfort and happiness..."  
  
"And annoyance and disappointment, too!"  
  
Squall  
  
"...Whatever"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"...Whatever"  
  
Squall  
  
"You should get back to your seat now"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Just a little longer"  
  
Squall  
  
(You'll be safer in your seat.)  
  
Rinoa  
  
"We're gonna make it home, right?"  
  
Squall  
  
"We can only hope"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"When we get back...We won't be able to stay together, huh?"  
  
Squall  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"No one can predict the future, there are no guarantees"  
  
"Those were your words, Rinoa"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"That's not what I meant"  
  
Squall  
  
"We'll figure out what to do once we get back"  
  
Rinoa sits in her seat.  
  
Rinoa  
  
"They'll all be angry at me"  
  
Squall  
  
"Angry?"  
  
"This is Airstation. Ragnarok, please respond"  
  
Squall  
  
"This is the Ragnarok"  
  
"We have some questions for you"  
  
"We're collecting escape pods"  
  
"We have a good idea of what happened"  
  
"I hear no one from Lunar Base is on the Ragnarok"  
  
"How many of you are there?"  
  
Squall  
  
"Just two"  
  
"......Your names?"  
  
Squall  
  
"Squall. I'm a SeeD from Balamb Garden"  
  
"And the other?"  
  
Squall  
  
"...Rinoa"  
  
"Rinoa? The sorceress!? She's on the ship!?"  
  
Squall  
  
(So...It's true? Rinoa is a sorceress?)  
  
Rinoa  
  
"I've...become a sorceress. I can't stay with you anymore, Squall"  
  
"Respond, Ragnarok!"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"I don't want the future. I want the present to stand still. I just want to   
  
stay here with you..."  
  
Squall  
  
(Rinoa...)  
  
"Respond, Ragnarok!"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"Nobody would want to be around me anymore..."  
  
"The sorceress will be seized upon arrival. Be sure to follow the crews   
  
instructions"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"I'm...scared"  
  
"Squall, do you copy? Is the sorceress listening, too?"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"I'm scared, Squall"  
  
Rinoa  
  
"I don't wanna go back"  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Squall decided to go see how the crew was holding up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Squalls just setting in the cooridinates, we should be there shortly" Rinoa replied to a tall blond haired woman.  
  
An hour had passed and all aboard the ragnarok were asleep except for one 'well I guess we are here', Squall pushed  
  
the button for the speaker "attenion all crew we are at the destination...prepare grapling winches".  
  
With that statement Quitis woke up to see to here amazement to see everyone still asleep, even Rinoa 'They've proboly  
  
had a few tough days recently, what with all the launch prep's and Rinoa having the stomach to come...well I'll do the   
  
winch so they can get some sleep'and with that she entered the cargo hold.  
  
"Quistis here, deploying grapling winch" the newly installed winch began to release.Meanwhile on the bridge " well done,  
  
five meters....three meters.....one meter..contact, with a sharp clank the grapling winch had attatched it self to the   
  
Sorceresses device of insealment.  
  
Three more hours had passed and the whole crew of the Ragnarok were asleep, Squall at the helm while rest were in the   
  
passenger compartment, suddenly the whole crew awoke with a huge shudder "Rinoa..Selphie report to the bridge at once  
  
the others keep an eye on the containment of Adel.  
  
The crew were in a state of panic, Squall and Selphie began to hit numours buttons and levers trying to regain controll   
  
of the ship while the rest were trying to reduce the tension and strain on the winch "damn what the hell is going on?"  
  
Irvine blurted out. The ships hul began to break up, outer hull began to peel off when Squall gave the order to abandon  
  
ship "all crew to the escape pod, repeat all crew to the escape pod".  
  
"everyone here?" the concerened Commander asked  
  
"Yeah, we are ready to jetasin the pod"  
  
The commander gave a simple nod to confirm his approval and with that they were released from the ship and heading towards  
  
the big green planet below encircled with three moons.  
  
Squall coulden't help himself but look at the ship burning up in the near by planets atmosphere and the precious cargo break  
  
loose hurderling towards the planets surface.  
  
Seconds had passed that felt like days, they had landed safely  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats the first chapter, the next will be up as soon as EPM has done it (hope you like it)  
  
Please R&R! 


End file.
